


morning

by Axisonal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: It's a simple morning.
Relationships: Harlan Cooper & Sissy Cooper, Harlan Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it looks rushed. I wrote this when it literally just came into my mind, and I'm only running on a few hours of sleep, but regardless, I hope you can enjoy. <3

The sun peeks inside a crack of the windows at exactly seven in the morning. Prompting Sissy to blink twice and grimace just a tad when she feels it on her face, quietly untangling her limbs from Vanya's, grabbing a shirt from the floor and putting it on, heading over to the hall, rubbing her eyes, and stifling a yawn.

This has been their routine for about four years now, and they both have grown used to it, sure it was the same every day, but that's what a routine is. The floorboards creak underneath Sissy as she makes her way into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes one last time, then placing them on the counter near the fridge. Giving herself just a few minutes to wake up completely, then that's when she grabs cooking supplies, humming along to some tune stuck in her head, getting everything ready for breakfast.

Then, after thirty minutes, there's another set of footsteps, and Sissy turns her head one way. "Mornin' hun," Came her voice, revealing the person she was greeting to be Harlan, who smiled weakly in response, sitting down quietly, holding onto his plastic sparrow. There are a few minutes of silence as Sissy focuses on breakfast until she turns back for a second, sending Harlan another smile, "You sleep okay?"

There's a pause, and he twiddles his toy sparrow around, then he nods. Sissy smiles in return, turning back to finish working on breakfast, once again humming the same thing she was humming earlier. The smell of whatever Sissy's cooking makes its way back over to their bedroom as Vanya slowly covers her face with the covers, groaning silently, not ready to get up just yet.

The smell and hunger eventually gets to her. And her hand pokes out from underneath the bed, still covered from the bed covers itself, grabbing onto another shirt that's lying down next to Sissy's jeans, pulling the oversized shirt into the bed with her. Sitting up and pulling it over her head, groaning once more. Wanting to lie back down and sleep, then her stomach rumbles with hunger, and she slowly slides over to the edge of the bed. Getting off.

The kitchen isn't far from their bedroom, so Vanya's legs lead her from out the bedroom, to the hall, then to the kitchen. Smiling a bit at both Sissy and Harlan when she saw them, making her way over behind Sissy, wrapping her arms around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder. "Hi," Vanya murmured, getting up on her tiptoes and planting a small kiss on her neck, grinning. 

"Good mornin' to you then, hon," Sissy says, her voice a bit shaky as she tries to focus on the breakfast some more. "Sleep well?"

"You be—"

There's a gasp mixed with a cry that leaves Vanya's mouth as she shoots up in bed, sweat beads to her forehead, looking around. The moonlight instead of the sunlight is out, hitting her covers on her bed, and she scrambles over to the empty side, fear, as the tears quickly refill into her eyes, one even managing to fall from her eye. Panic settles deep inside of her, sitting down next to sadness like it's a natural occurrence, as she makes her way over to her alarm clock, trying to figure out the time.

**4:45 AM.**

Shit. Vanya thinks to herself, curling up into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest, trying to calm down her now erratic breathing. There are only four hours until the rest of her family wakes up, and she doesn't want to bother them. Tears roll down her cheeks as she chokes out a sob, burying her head into her knees as the dream she just had radiates in her head, and it feels like it's taunting her.

Slowly beginning to cry, she gives up, as the aching feeling in her chest doesn't go away. Vanya isn't sure if it'll ever go away, no matter if this dream will eventually fade with time. So, she continues to cry it out, feeling the rest of the pain join in with the first. It feels like a hug, a hug she doesn't want, but she accepts it anyway, and no matter how much it hurts, this is her morning, and this is her reality. 

_So, good morning, Vanya Hargreeves._

**Author's Note:**

> 🤭


End file.
